creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Die Pestkapelle
Hier der Link zur wahren Gruselgeschichte und Sage: http://www.geisterportal.com/blog/spukorte/spukorte-in-deutschland/pollingsrieder-kapelle/ Im Internet bin ich das erste mal über diese verfluchte kleine Kirche gestoßen. Es ist eine kleine Kapelle zwischen Hohenkasten und Weilheim im Lauterbacher Wald, Bayern. Der Legende nach sollen dort einige Geistererscheinungen gewesen sein, Frauen in Kleidern und lachende Kinder. Ich habe den Entschluss gefasst dort hinzufahren und mir die ganze Sache einmal genauer anzuschauen. Kurzerhand packe ich meine Sachen und mache mich auf nach Weilheim, es war ein kleiner Ort und relativ von Senioren übernommen. Ich hatte mir ein Zimmer in einem nahegelegenem Hotel reserviert und verweilte die erste Nacht im Dorf. Am Abend ging ich hinunter in die Hotelbar und bestellte mir ein Bier. Einige wortkarge Menschen waren hier und versuchten wohl jedem Gespräch aus dem Weg zu gehen, jedoch wollte ich mich nicht so leicht abwimmeln lassen und lief hinüber zu einem Tisch an dem zwei junge Männer, die ungefähr in meinem Alter waren, saßen und setzte mich zu ihnen. Zuerst blickten sie mich fragend an, doch dann lächelten sie mich gezwungen an. "Hey, mein Name Jonas! Ich bin Journalist. Wie heißt ihr den, wenn ich fragen darf?" Einer der Männer schaute mich an. Er war ungewaschen, hatte mittellanges Haar und war relativ durchtrainiert. "Mein Name ist Jack! Du bist also Journalist? Über was willst du den hier schreiben?" Sein Tonfall war eher abweisend, ich lies mich jedoch nicht von ihm einschüchtern. "Ich möchte einen Artikel über die Pestkapelle oder wie sie auch genannt wird die rote Kapelle schreiben. Ich habe etwas im Internet dazu gefunden und dachte mir das es für junge Leser eventuell interessant sein könnte." "Du willst also dein Leben und das Leben einiger dummer Kinder auf dem Gewissen haben? Die Pestkapelle ist verflucht! Bleib ihr fern oder du wirst es bereuen!" Ich dachte mir bereits sowas hören zu dürfen, ich wollte mich von diesen kleingeistigen Dörflern nicht von meinem Plan abhalten lassen. "Ach sowas wie Geister gibt es doch gar nicht, ich will nur ein paar Fotos machen, mal rein gehen und einen Bericht verfassen." "Tu was du nicht lassen kannst, aber beschwer dich nicht das wir dich nicht gewarnt hätten! Verschwinde!" "Könnten sie mir nicht bitte noch ein paar Fragen beantw...." "Verpiss dich! Sofort!" Seine Antwort war eindeutig und Streit wollte ich nun in Gottes Namen nicht anfangen. Ich stand also auf und lief zu einem anderen Tisch. An diesem Tisch saß ein älterer Mann bei dem mir die ganze Zeit aufgefallen war, dass er zu mir rüber geschaut hatte. "Hallo Sir, mein Name ist.." "Dein Name ist mir egal!" Der Mann hatte eine von Zigaretten und Whisky geprägte Stimme und schnell mit der Zunge war er ebenfalls. "...du willst also etwas über die Pestkapelle erfahren? Ich sag dir alles was du wissen willst, jedoch verschwindest du danach sofort! Verstanden?!" "Sie kommen gleich auf den Punkt, was?" Ich lachte gespielt um die Situation etwas zu lockern, jedoch schien er kein Interesse an Späßen zu haben. "Verstanden?!" "Ok." "Die Kirche liegt weit abseits der Stadt und zwar aus einem unbekannten Grund. Ein Pfarrer hatte dort einst ein kleines Mädchen misshandelt und in einen der 5 Brunnen geworfen, in dem sie dann verstarb. Die Brunnen gab es vor der Kirche, sie wurden im Mittelalter errichtet und sind sehr tief. Schaut man sich die Formation der Brunnen von oben an, so sieht man die Form eines Pentagramms. Die Tat des Pfarrers wurde bekannt dadurch, dass er von dem Hund des Mädchens bei der Gedenkfeier der Toten angefallen und getötet wurde. Der Tod des Mädchens wurde durch diesen Hund auch aufgedeckt. Es war nämlich der Hund des Mädchens der 2 Tage vor dem Brunnen saß und wimmerte. Nachdem nun der Tod des Mädchens und die Tat des Pfarrers bekannt waren beschloß man die Kirche zu entweihen und vorerst in Vergessenheit zu lassen. Nachdem im 17. Jahrhundert dann die Pest ausbrach brauche man einen Ort um die Pesttoten zu entsorgen, so beschloss man die Toten in die heute verschlossenen Brunnen zu werfen. Nachdem die tiefen Brunnen dann voll waren begann man die Toten im Umkreis von 5km zu verscharre. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt begannen die Ereignisse sich noch zuzuspitzen und Anwohner begannen wimmernde und weinende Tote zu hören." "Das ist wirklich interessant!" "Sei ruhig! Wenn du nun nach den Brunnen schauen möchtest, wirst du nur 4 finden. Wo der 5. ist weiß niemand, man vermutet nur das er unter der Kirche liegt um die Toten dort an diesen Ort zu binden. Genau aus diesem Grund heißt der 5. Brunnen auch Teufelsbrunnen oder Tor zur Hölle! Insofern man einen der Irrwege findet die zur Kapelle führen, so trifft man im Dunkeln vor Ort auf 2 Szenarien. 1. Szenario: Brennen in der Kapelle Kerzen, so sieht man ein umgedrehtes Kreuz. 2. Szenario: Brennen dort keine Kerzen, so sieht man eine in rot gekleidete Frau am Fenster, welche mit dämonischen Augen einem in die Seele schaut und einen in den Wahnsinn treibt. Glauben sie mir, ich sage es ihnen im Guten wenn ich sage das sie dort nicht hingehen sollten!" "Wirklich gute Gruselgeschichten mein Freund, jedoch wird mich nichts davon abhalte dort hinzugehen! Ich brauche Bilder, Fakten, Beweise!" "Nun wenn das so ist, ich wünsche ihnen viel Spaß in der Hölle!" Mit diesen Worten stand der Mann auf und verschwand durch die Hotelbartür hinaus. Nun war meine Lust richtig entfacht, ich wollte diesen Artikel, koste es was es wolle! Ich stand ebenfalls auf, verließ die Bar und legte mich in meinem Zimmer in mein Bett. Es war kein 4 Sterne Hotel, es sah eher aus wie eine billige Jugendherberge und selbst wenn ich nicht wusste was in diesem Zimmer, auf diesem Bett alles geschehen war, war das Bett trotzdem sehr bequem und so schlief ich schnell tief und fest ein. Am nächsten Morgen klingelte mein Wecker um 5:30Uhr, ich wollte mich auf dem Weg zur Kapelle machen bevor die Dörfler aufwachten und mich eventuell von meiner Idee abhalten wollten. Ich zog mich an, nahm einen Apfel der auf der Rezeption lag mit und verließ das Hotel. Mein Weg führte mich direkt in die Richtung des Waldes und mein GPS-Tracker zeigte mir den Weg direkt zu den angeblichen Koordinaten der Kapelle. Nach circa 2 Stunden die ich nun in diesem Wald lief gingen auf einmal die Batterien meines GPS-Trackers aus und ich war vorläufig aufgeschmissen. Nun stand ich hier, mitten im Wald und hatte keine Ahnung wo ich hin musste. Das Letzte, das ich mir gemerkt hatte, war 500 Meter gerade aus. "Ich hätte nicht im Winter diese Aktion starten sollen!"Es war immer noch stockduster und ohne meine Taschenlampe würde ich absolut nichts mehr sehen können. Schritt für Schritt ging ich tiefer in den Wald hinein, ohne zu wissen wo ich enden würde. Nach einiger Zeit stoppte ich meine Schritte und lauschte der Umgebung, da ich dachte das ich etwas gehört hätte. Ein leises Grummeln, wie das eines Wolfes war zu hören. Ich versuchte unauffällig zu bleiben, in der Hoffnung das das Tier mich eventuell nicht bemerkt. Ich verweilte einige Sekunden so, bis das knurrende Geräusch auf einmal verstummte. Langsam und vorsichtig leuchtete ich mit der Taschenlampe umher und suchte die Umgebung nach dem Tier ab. Ob das der Hund des Mädchens aus der Legende war? Ich glaube nicht, der Zufall wäre zu groß und abgesehen davon glaube ich eh nicht an diesen Schwachsinn. Das Tier schien weg zu sein, also begann ich weiter zu laufen. Es war wirklich unsagbar dunkel und kalt, nur schade das kein Schnee lag, anders hätte ich durch die Reflektion der Sonne auf dem Schnee mehr sehen können. Nach einer ganzen Weile des Laufens, schreckte ich erneut auf. Wieder war dieses Knurren zu hören, diesmal deutlicher, viel deutlicher. Ich atmete weniger und schaltete die Taschenlampe aus und versuchte keinen Mucks von mir zu geben. Angespannt stand ich nun da, als das Knurren lauter wurde. In einer Panikhandlung griff ich nach meiner Kamera und schoss wild Bilder durch die Gegend, in der Hoffnung das das Blitzlicht den Wolf eventuell abschrecken könnte. Wie als hätte ich recht gehabt, war ein heulen zu hören und das Knurren verschwand in der Ferne. "Hab ichs doch gewusst! Von wegen Geisterhund!" ich lachte und begann weiter zu laufen nachdem ich meine Taschenlampe wieder anhatte. Nach weiteren 5 Minuten Fußmarsch entdeckte ich auf einmal eine Lichtung. Es schien so als hätte ich die Kapelle gefunden. Mit schnellem Schritte machte ich mich auf und trat auf die Lichtung. Es war wie ich es mir gedacht habe, ich stand vor der Pestkapelle! Es war ein weiträumiges Feld, so weit das ich mit meiner Taschenlampe nicht bis ans andere Ende leuchten konnte. Ich entdeckte das eine tote Trauerweiden um die Lichtung herumstand. Es sah wirklich unheimlich aus, jedoch war es letzten Endes nur eine alte Kirche, oder? Ich lief über das Feld als auf einmal mich ein unwohles Gefühl erschlich. Ich blickte mich um und sah eine schwache Kerze in der Kirche brennen. "Diese verdammten Dörfler! Beinahe hätte ich mich erschrocken. War ja klar das sie so einen Kindergarten veranstalten!" ich war wirklich kurze Zeit etwas ängstlich gewesen, jedoch kam mir dann der Gedanke das diese Dorftrottel das bestimmt alles geplant hatte, nur um Journalisten und Touristen von ihrem Ort fern zu halten! Nicht mit mir, dachte ich und lief nun direkt in die Richtung der Kapelle. So wie ich am ersten Brunnen vorbei war begann ich ein Heulen und Wimmern zu verhören. Ich begann Bilder zu machen. "Gute Idee mit den Lautsprechern im Brunnen!" Ich stand kurz vor der Eingangstür als ich durch das Fenster genaueres sehen konnte. Es war genau wie der alte man gesagt hatte! Das Kreuz war umgedreht und eine kleine Kerze auf dem Altar brannte. Hinter dem Altar konnte man eine rote Schrift mit komischen Zeichen erkennen. Ich öffnete die Tür und mit dem öffnen der Tür zog ein kalter Zugwind in die Kapelle hinein und verlöschte das licht der Kerze. "War ja klar, Mist!" ich griff zu meiner Taschenlampe und Leuchtete durch die Kapelle, sie war wirklich nicht groß, nur ein kleines Gebäude weit abseits der Zivilisation. "Ok, ihr könnt jetzt raus kommen!" ich schritt in die Richtung des Altars und blieb kurz vor ihm stehen. "Hey! Ich weiß das ihr hier seit, jetzt kommt doch raus!" ich bekam keine Antwort, die Dörfler waren scheinbar nicht Dumm und sind weggelaufen ehe ich sie sehen konnte. Mir wurde das ganze Szenario zu dumm und ich drehte mich um, um wieder hinaus zu gehen. Sowie ich mich umgedreht hatte stoppte ich meinen Atem. Vor mir stand eine Frau in einem roten Kleid, mit roten Augen. "Ich wusste doch das das alles hier nur Schwachsinn ist!" ich hatte zwar keine Ahnung wann die Dame hier hineingelaufen war und warum ich sie nicht gehört hatte, jedoch war mir das in diesem Moment auch egal. Ich ging hinüber zu der Frau wollte an ihr vorbei laufen, jedoch lies sie mich nicht passieren. Sie starrte mich nur an und so langsam bekam ich ein sehr unwohles Gefühl. "Was soll das den lass mich gehen!" So wie ich sie beiseite drücken wollte packte sie mich mit bestialischer Kraft am Handgelenk und starte mir in die Augen. "Portae inferi sunt !" "Was?" Ich schaute mich hektisch um und versuchte meinen Arm los zu bekommen. Ich sah wie rot leuchtende streifen sich über den Boden hinweg ausbreiteten, die Kirchenmauern durchbrach, ohne schaden anzurichten und weiter wanderten. Aus allen Richtungen kamen die Lichtstrahlen und sie kreuzten sich alle direkt auf der Höhe des Altars. Ich versuchte alles um mich zu befreien, jedoch hatte ich keine Chance dies hinzubekommen. Die sich überschneidenden Punkte begannen stärker zu leuchten und das Geheule und Gewimmere von draußen wurde lauter. Ich schrie, ich schrie so laut ich konnte, es half nichts. War das alles überhaupt noch gespielt?! Erneut blickte ich mich um, nun lief es mir wirklich ewiskalt den Rücken hinunter. Auf den Sitzbänken der Kapelle erschienen fast durchsichtige Menschen welche mich alle anstarrten, meine Angst stieg nun ins unermessliche. "Portae inferi sunt !" Alle dieser Geisterwesen, streckten den Arm aus, in Richtung des Altars. Wild Blickte ich hin und her bis ich letzten Endes in die Richtung des Altars. Der Altar war aufgebrochen und aus ihm hinaus kamen schreie, abartige und markerschütternde schreie. War das das Tor zur Hölle?! Eine Unsichtbare macht schien mir in mein Gesicht zu schlagen und ich fiel zu Boden, die Frau war verschwunden. Ich wollte aufstehen doch ich merkte das ich mich bereits Fortbewegte. Ich wurde gezogen, ich wurde zum Altar gezogen! Die Empore hinauf, alle Anwesenden starrten mich weiterhin an, während sie immer diese drei Worte wiederholten. "Portae inferi sunt !" Ich spürte wie es an meinen Beinen wärmer wurde doch dann, spürte ich nichts mehr. Es war vorbei. Portae inferi sunt ! Die Tore der Hölle werden sich öffnen! Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Konversationen